Showing the World
by Gaara's Little Girl
Summary: “I am not weak! I am strong, and I will become stronger! You were different before auntie died! But I’ll show you! I’ll show you, father, and the whole world!” and with that, she disappeared down the path, leading away from Kohona. 7th Chappie up! KabuHin
1. I'll Show You!

Summary: Hinata Hyuuga is the weakest, most pathetic person in the Hyuuga clan. But one day, shock and hurt force her to run away. Of course, she runs straight into danger. Captured by Uchiha Itachi and Yakusi Kabuto, she has more issues than she can deal with. But can Kabuto control his growing feelings for the Hyuuga girl, and she for him? And what's with Itachi? But most importantly, will she ever get back home?

**Author's note: This is my second fanfic, and I really hope you like it. This first chapter is kinda sad, and my characters (most of them) will, throughout the story, be OOC (Out of Character). But anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this, as much as I did writing it. Don't forget to R&R (Read and Review). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of it's characters. I'm just a simple writer, so all I own is the idea, and the plot of this story.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: I'll Show You!**

_**Hinata's POV (Point of View)**_

"Damnit Hinata! What the fuck are you playing at?" Neji screamed. "G-gomen Neji-niisan, I-I just…"

"You just what? Just decided to use up all your chakra on one blow that you know was easily dodged? Are you that stupid? I thought you knew better!" he spat. Neji's long, dark brown hair fell into his face, rimming his lavender eyes. He pushed it out of the way irritated. Normally, he wasn't like this, but this was the third time that day that he had beaten Hinata, while only using simple justsu!

"I s-said I w-was s-s-sorry Neji. I pr-promise I'll try harder next time." Hinata hiccupped. She hated being yelled at. Her father yelled at her, and so did Neji. _'Well at least he doesn't beat me. Or at least, not the way father does.' _she thought grimly. She knew that everyone in the Hyuuga clan hated her because of her weakness, but she couldn't help it! Most likely, it was because she cried, and showed emotion, but she would never know.

She looked up into her cousin's cold, unsympathetic eyes. Her eyes were exactly the same, but softer, and kinder. "Oh stop crying, and get up!" he said, glaring at her frail form lying in the dirt. Hinata rose, attempting to obey the command, but she fell back, whimpering. Neji pulled her to her feet, only to yell at her more. "Hinata, why don't you ever try? Sometimes it doesn't even seem like you want to become any better than the worthless pile of shit that you are now! Honestly, you are so weak!" he screamed. Then, he slapped her, leaving a red mark on her cheek. Hinata looked at him in shock. Neji was usually the one who stuck up for her, and looked after her. He had once been a kind, loving person who loved her with all his heart, even more than his girlfriend, Tenten. But then his mother died, and he became a cold, heartless beast.

Neji looked at his hand in shock, then he looked at Hinata, his eyes scared and pleading. "Hinata." Something snapped within. She ran. Off of the field, down the road, though the town, and towards the exit of Kohona. Tears blurred her vision, so she tried to activate her Byakugan, to find that she couldn't see well that way either. "Hinata, wait! I didn't mean it! Hinata stop!" The cries were desperate and pleading. Hinata turned around and saw Neji crashing after her. She couldn't stop herself. As she reached the gate, she turned and screamed at him, "I am not weak! I am strong, and I will become stronger! You were different before auntie died! But I'll show you! I'll show you, father, and the whole world!" and with that, she disappeared down the path, leading away from Kohona.

"HINATA! COME BACK!" Neji screamed at her retreating form. "Please," he whispered, tears sliding down his cheeks. "Please, come back. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." And as he stood in the open gates of Kohona, watching the small black speck he knew to be Hinata disappear into the forest, he fell to the ground, and wept.

Hinata didn't know how long she had been running, but she did not care. Her legs ached, she could hardly breathe, and she was covered in twigs, leaves, and long, thin scratches. Tears stained her cheeks, and breath escaped her lips in gasping sobs that racked her entire body. But she kept on running. She simply continued to run, far and fast. Far away from her home, friends, and family. Far from safety, and the only place she had ever known. Hinata Hyuuga ran for her life, as fast as she could, away from the city of Kohona.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: So, what did you think? I know it is kinda short, sorry 'bout that, but it takes me a longer time to come up with this stuff that for me to type it. And I have to leave something to put in the next chapter! So R&R to let me know what you think, kay? Your comments are really important to this story, so I'm counting on you. Write to you later. Bye now!**


	2. The Fate's Intertwine

**Author's Note: Hey people! Glad to see you read this far. I really hope you like my new chapter. Don't forget to R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I don't plan on it either.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: The Fate's Intertwine**

_**Hinata's POV**_

Hinata finally collapsed. She had no idea how long she had been running, and it was pitch black. Thorns and nettles had stung and ripped at her body for so long, that she felt almost numb. She sat at the base of a tree, and lay there. She could feel her chakra replenishing, flowing through her veins like a river of molten energy.

A lump was pushing her leg up, and out at an uncomfortable angle. When she looked down, and peeled away the edge of her skirt, she found her pouch. She opened it and to her surprise, found several kunai. She smiled. Finally, something had gone on her side. A rustling noise broke her consentration. Hinata slowly turned her head to the southeast. Some bushes were moving. She got up, and went to investigate.

Almost instantly she was surrounded. _'Crap!' _She thought, _'Sound Nin. Six of them and two others…what do I do?'_ Hinata glanced around, looking for an escape, searching despratly, but she saw none. Suddenly she heard a whistling noise. She ducked as a kunai sliced the air above her head, and burried itself deep into a nearby tree.

Pulling out her own kunai, and activating her Byakugayn, Hinata flipped into the air, and sent down a shower of chakra beams, which cut like steak knives. She landed daintily on a tree limb, and threw down three kunai. _'The fight has begun'_ she thought grimly

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata swayed, and fell out of the tree, landing amoung the corpses of the Sound Ninjas. She felt dizzy. She didn't have much chakra left, and she couldn't see the two other men who had been with the nin.

Hinata was roughly pulled up, and grasped in a grip of iron. She struggled, trying to get away, but she was only held tighter. She tried to turn her head to see who was holding her, but all she could see was a strand of silver-grey hair. "Here Itachi, force this down her throat. And hurry, I can't hold her much longer." Said her captor. Hinata could tell just by his voice, and tone that he meant buisness. She kicked and screamed, trying to free herself, or alert someone, anyone to her plight.

"Scream all you want girlie, but nobody's gunna hear you scream. And if you don't stop squirming right now, I'm gonna make you wish you were never born." A voice hissed out of the darkness. Hinata stiffened. A puff of dark smoke revealed the speaker. He looked no older than twenty-one, but he had dark hair, and red eyes. _'He looks like and older version of Sasuke!'_ Hinata realized. Then she noticed the vile. I wasn't very big, but it was filled with an ominously neon-green coloured liquid. She looked into the man's eyes; fear and hatred bubbled inside of her. The man didn't seem fazed though, he simply uncorked the stopper, and stepped closer. "Come on now, I don't want to hurt you, just open your mouth and be a good little girl" he said, like a teacher explaining a math problem to a young child. He stepped even closer. Hinata held her breath. The man smirked as if saying, _you think that's gonna stop me? _"Hurry up Itachi! I can't hold on forever!" "Oh alright" said the man. He grabbed Hinata's nose, pinching it shut. She really did try for as long as she could, but she needed air. Hinata gasped, and the man poured some of the liquid into her mouth. Hinata choked and spluttered, dribbiling the liquid down her shirt. The man kept on pouring. She finally spit some in his eye. He screamed. "HOLY FUCK! MY EYE! AW, SHIT! I'M BLIND!" he howled. "I'M GONNA KILL THAT BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK! OH GOD SOMEONE HELP! DAMN IT! MY EYE, IT BURNS!!! I'M BLIND!"

Hinata's captor realesed her for a moment, and that was all she needed. She bit the man's arm, making him scream, then she ran. The man she had bitten chased her down, and pounced like a cat. All Hinata saw was something flying through the air, before she was tackled, and was laying on her back in the dirt. "If you won't cooperate, then I'll take you down by force!" he growled between clenched teeth. He then shoved the vile into her mouth, and forced her to drink it. Hinata felt like there were weights on her eyelids. They felt heavier, and heavier. Her vision blurred, and the last thing she saw, was the man with silver-grey hair turn away, tears of sorrow and anger in his eyes. Then the darkness claimed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: What do you think? I seriously can't believe that I made Hinata so brave and strong. Weird… Did you like this chapter? I hope you did. Don't forget to review!**


	3. What Have I Done?

**Author's Note: I don't know what's up with me. I just can't stop writing! I can't wait until this story is told, because even now, I am planning a sequel. I know, weird right? Well, I am going to let you read now, so that I don't bore you to death. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: What have I done?**

_**Kabuto's POV:**_

He looked away. He had to. He couldn't look at her face without feeling regret. Yes, even now, Kabuto regretted attacking the girl. But it was her own stupid fault, he would think angrily. But then he would glance at her limp form drapped over Itachi's shoulder, and sigh.

He hadden't wanted this, or had he. Kabuto never really knew what he wanted, which was most likely why he was such a pushover. Sure he could be firm, and he was a trained Medic, but it wasn't enough. There was always something else he had wanted, but he never knew what it was.

He knew what he did was wrong, but he still enjoyed it. Only later, lying in bed, would he regret the day's events. But at least Itachi was some comfort. Not much, but some.

Itachi was Kabuto's best friend, the only friend Kabuto had ever had. His childhood had been painful. Other children had avoided him, and adults were always wispering, though he never found out why. He had run away at age nine, and joined the Sound Ninja's. He still wondered about his family. Did they miss him? Did they cry? Did they even notice? He wondered about the girl. Had she run away? Did she…

'_What the hell? Why am I still thinking about that little kid? What's wrong with me? She hurt Itachi, and nobody does that but me! But why am I so intriuged by her eyes? Her eyes. Shining like twin pools of…WHAT?! Am I running a feaver? What's wrong with me?!" _Kabuto angrily pushed his thoughts aside, but the thought of the girl kept nagging at his mind.

"Wow, this girl may look light, but man! I can't believe it! This is one heavy chick." Exclaimed Itachi. "Want help?" Kabuto offered. Itachi declined saying, "Nah, I'll make it, but where do we put her?" They both stopped and looked at each other. They hadden't thought of this. Red eyes met black, both saying, _'Well she isn't staying in my room.'_ "The closet." Kabuto said. "What?" "The closet," Kabuto explained. "There is an old pole in there, we can tie her to it, and leave her in the closet."

"You have no idea how crazy you sound right now, but okay." Itachi said. Kabuto rolled his eyes. "Just hurry up, we're nearly there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Itachi slammed his door, Kabuto lay in bed, thinking. Why had they done it? The girl was of no use to them. So why had they captured her?

'_Well, she'll be welcome company. I always did want a sister… No, I can't think of that. She won't want to stay. She'll escape, and then it will just be the Two Musketeers all over again.' _He thought sadly.

Everyone else had left, so why not the girl as well? His parents, Itachi's parents, even the Sound Nin. EVERYONE! Itachi was all Kabuto had left, and Itachi really wasn't much. But still, the two were like brothers. Brothers. Kabuto wondered if the girl had brothers. Ugh! There he went again! Thinking about that girl! It really mustn't be healthy thinking of one person this often, he mused. But still… she was fasinating, and beautiful. He loved looking at her dark blue hair, and her…body (A/N MAJOR SWEATDROP MOMENT!). Yes, the girl was beautiful, and amazingly, Kabuto liked that. He had never been one to put any credit to womens looks, but this girl, she was…different. Why had she been alone when they attacked? Had noone been with her? Or had she been traveling to her family?

Kabuto sighed and turned on his side. To many questions, and no answers. Then a wave of guilt swept over him. His eyes filled up with tears, something he hadn't done before meeting the girl. He flipped over, and wept into his pillow, softly so as not to wake Itachi, who slept down the hall.

'_Dear God…What have I done?'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: I don't know about you, but I think that was a sad chapter. Remember this chapter, because it will pop up again. I set this up so you could see that Kabuto does have some good in him, and that he does have a heart. Please remember to R&R, I hope you liked the chapter. Until the next update!**


	4. Welcome to our home, and you are?

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that I couldn't post this earlier, but my computer was acting up, so I typed this up. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't, never shall, and never have owned Naruto.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: Welcome to our Home, and you are?**

_**Hinata's POV**_

Hinata woke up stiff, tied to a pole, and very confused. She looked at the wooden pole connecting her wrists to her legs. It looked old, and rather fragile. She tested its flexibility. It bent nearly double, and suddenly, it snapped!

Hinata froze. The noise of snapping wood echoed around the small area. She thought she heard footsteps, and she held her breath. After a few minutes, she exhaled softly. Noone had heard the sound. Hinata looked back at the pole. Her wrists and legs were tied tight, so she began sawing the ropes with the splintered bits of wood.

When she was free, she worked of rubbing the life back into her limbs. Once she could feel the blood flowing through her limbs, she got up. She had to grab onto the doorknob to stedy herself. Hinata turned the knob, and cautiously peeped around the door.

She found herself in a hall made of pure oak and mahogany. Pictures and windows covered the place. She had to admit that the room did look beautiful. Then she noticed the spiral staircase leading down. Hinata tip-toed down the stairs, and stoped at the edge of the platform.

There were two open-doored rooms, and another halway, leading to a large door. Hinata saw the man whos eye she had spit in making pancakes in a huge kitchen. The man who had tackled her was sitting on a couch watching television. Hinata decided to take her chances, so she steped down, into the hallway. Just as she was passing the "tackler", a voice said, "You can stop right there missie."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Kabuto's POV**_

"I heard you coming down the stairs a while ago. It was a valuable try, but nobody has ever passed, or snuck up on me without my knowledge. You are no exception." Kabuto said, not even turning to face Hinata. "Come, sit by me." He finally turned to face her. She looked scared. He smiled, "Don't worry, I don't bite."

Hinata slowly came forward, and sat on the far end of the couch. This amused Kabuto. _'Well at least she has some caution. DAMN! Why is she so…' _He tried to search for the right word. Then he noticed that she was near the front door. _'Crap!' _"Hey wait," he yelled. "Don't touch the door…" ZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPP!!! "Knob." He said meakly. Hinata lay on the ground, staring at the knob which had electricuted her. Her shoulder-legnth, dark blue hair was standing straght up in the air, and her pale eyes were as wide as diner plates.

"Hey." Kabuto said as he ran up to her. "Are you alright?" "I-I th-think s-so." Hinata gasped as Kabuto helped her up. "Yeah, rules of the house: 1. Do not touch the front door knob. It will zap you. But I think you already guessed that. 2. Don't go into Itachi-chan's room unless you want to be disturbed beyond imagination. And 3…. Well we need to come up with that." Kabuto said weakly. Hinata nodded. Kabuto stared. She really was beautiful. Her hair was so shiny, it looked like it had been laminated, and her skin looked so pale. Her frame was shorter than his, but then again, he was kinda tall. Her eyes were the most interesting though. Pale lavendar, and shining with the hope of a million. Yes indeed, she really was one cute chick.

"Ummm, do you want breakfast?" he asked sheepishly when she caught him staring at her br…(nevermind). "O-okay." He helped her up, and the two of them walked into the kitchen.

Itachi was making pancakes. He turned, and saw the two enter the kitchen, and smiled. "Hey." He said, before turning, and pouring more batter into the pan. "There are some pancakes on the table if you want 'em."

"Thanks Itachi. OH! How could I have forgotten." Kabuto explained. Itachi and Hinata looked at him quizically. Kabuto turned to face Hinata. "My name is Yakusi Kabuto, and this," he said, indicating Itachi, "This is my good friend Uchiha Itachi. And in case you are wondering, we are not gay, just good friends" he added quickly, seeing Hinatas look of shock. They sat down, and served up the pancakes.

After they had eaten, Kabuto asked, "So what's your name?" "H-Hyuuga H-Hinata." Kabuto blanched, and nearly choked on the glass of milk he had been drinking. Hinata looked at him with some consern. "S-sorry 'bout that" Kabuto managed to gasp, "But did you say that you were a Hyuuga?" "H-Hai. Why, d-does that b-b-other y-you?" Hinata snapped. "No, no, nothing like that but" Kabuto's voice trailed off, and he got a day-dreamy look in his eye. Itachi saved the moment by saying, "You need a room if you are going to stay here." Hinata looked at him. "T-that d-doesn't s-seem too b-bad."

"Well…"

"W-what?" Hinata looked at Itachi, fear shining in her eyes.

"We kinda don't have a guest bedroom." He mumbled.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Hinata's POV**_

"W-WHAT?" Hinata practically screamed. No guest bedroom ment she would have to sleep…in one of their rooms…possibly in, she shuddered, one of their beds. "No, Hinata!" Kabuto said, seeing the look on her face. "No, we wouldn't do something like that! We'll have to find that old infaltable matress." Hinata exhaled, most of her fears quelled. "Why don't you take a look at the rooms, and see which one you like best?" Kabuto added. Hinata smiled, because that seemed like a very good idea.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note: Wow, that took a long time to update. Sorry about that. But to make up for it, I have written another chapter for you…YAY! Don't forget to R&R! Tell me what **_**you**_** want to read, and I'll write as much as I can. I hope you enjoyed this. R&R!**


	5. Which Room?

**Author's note: I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Anyway, to all my readers, thank you for staying loyal. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I never will own Naruto, and I never have.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5: Which Room?**

_**Hinata's POV**_

"Why don't you go upstairs, and look at both my, and Itachi's room?" Kabuto said. Hinata could sense that Kabuto had to talk to Itachi about something, so she left.

As she walked down the hall, she wondered if her family even missed her. She knew her father wouldn't, but what about Neji? A pang of guilt hit her heart. She knew, even as she had ran, that it was a bad idea to run away from home. But now, there was nothing she could do. She was too afraid to run away, and even if she did, where would she go? Hinata sighed. She put the problem out of her mind, and opened the door to Itachi's room.

The room, if you could call it that, was horrifying. It wasn't neat, and it wasn't messy, but it looked like a torture chamber. The walls were black, and the rug was so red, it looked like someone had bled to death on it. Itachi's bed had long, thin, grey drapes. The sheets were red, and the pillows black. The walls were crammed with pictures of a man and a boy. The man had long hair, and pale grey skin, and the longest tongue ever imagined. Hinata took a closer look at the boy. On closer inspection, she found out that the boy was actually Sasuke.

As she turned to leave, Hinata ran, slap-bang into Itachi. He was grinning at her. "So, do you like my room?" Hinata didn't know what to say. If she told the truth, and about how she was scarred for life, Itachi might be offended. But if she lied, she would be going against her morals.

As Hinata pondered what to say, she realized that she was no longer on the ground. She blinked, and found that Itachi was carrying her over to his closet.

'_Dear God, is he going to rape me?' _she thought frantically. Just as she was about to scream, Itachi sad, "I'm going to show you all my cool new clothes." Hinata exhaled. Looking at clothes didn't seem too bad. She was wrong.

Itachi flung open the closet doors, and stepped back. Hinata's jaw dropped. Inside was every pink clothing item imaginable, some of them designer clothes! There were pink shirts, pants, jackets, socks, shoes, and bathrobes. There was even a pink dress or two. Hinata fervently hoped that Itachi had a girlfriend who had left dresses over his house. But she noticed that there was only one thing that wasn't pink. It was a sort of dress-like robe. It was black with blood red flowers on it. But still, it was way outnumbered by the pink.

Itachi looked at her, pride beaming in his eyes. "Ya like it? I do to. I think that pink really bring out the color of my eyes." Hinata finally stopped staring long enough to ask, "Itachi-san, why are there pink dresses in your closet?"

Itachi stopped. He looked embarrassed. "Well, umm…because…OH! LOOK! A mirror!" he exclaimed. Itachi then ran over to the mirror, and began vainly looking at himself, and complimenting his, 'figure'.

As Hinata left, she could have sworn he said, "DAMN! I am oh so very sexy. OH YEAH!" Giggling, Hinata ran down the hall, to look for Kabuto's room.

**--------------------------------------------A few moments later-------------------------------------**

Hinata walked down the hall, until she found a door that said, 'Kabuto's Room'. She opened the door, and walked inside.

The room was a beautiful aquamarine, with a French window looking out into the backyard. The bed had dark blue sheets, and pillows of sky-blue. The carpet was the same color. Hinata walked further into the room, and sat on the window seat. She looked down, and saw a small garden, with roses and lilies, and other flowers. But most had died. Hinata had already guessed that Kabuto and Itachi didn't have time to do much.

Walking out of the room, she met Kabuto. "K-Kabuto-san?"

"Hmmn?"

"C-can I s-stay i-in y-y-your r-room?"

"Sure." Kabuto replied. "I'll get the blow up mattress."

"Thank y-you. Oh! Kabuto-san, c-can I t-tend t-to the g-garden?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Of course you can!" Kabuto said happily. Then he went down the stairs to get the mattress.

**-------------------------------------------------Later that night--------------------------------------**

Hinata lay down on the mattress. It was warm and soft. Amazingly, Hinata was feeling very comfortable around her captors. She felt that, once again, she was part of a family. Kabuto was very kind, and caring, like a father, or closer. And even though he was kind of creepy, and out of it, Itachi was very motherly. Hinata felt that nothing could tear her new friendships.

Slumber slowly over came the small Hyuuga. And as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep, the last thing that Hinata thought was how much she would like it in her new 'home'.

But alas, peace doesn't always last in dreams.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note: So what do you think? I am really sorry that my last chapter was so short, but I was concentrating on this one. Anyhow, I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to R&R!**


	6. The Nightmare

**Author's Note: FINALLY! I have been waiting so long to write this chapter! It feels so good to finally get this out of my system. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I think we all know that by now.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6: The Nightmare**

_**Kabuto's POV**_

Something wasn't right. He could feel it. Kabuto sat up in bed, simply listening. Then he heard it. A soft sobbing noise. He rolled over, and saw that it was Hinata. She was sitting on the end of her matteress, in a ball, crying her heart out.

"Hey." She jumped. "G-gomen K-Kabuto. I-I d-didn't m-m-mean t-to w-wake y-you." Hinata hiccuped. "No, no, that's alright. What's wrong?"

"I-I had a n-n-nightmare." Hinata gasped. Kabuto beconed, and Hinata came over, and sat next to him. As she burried her head in his shoulder, Kabuto stroked her hair thinking, _'Good, she's getting more comfortable with me.'_

Kabuto just let her cry for a while, holding her tightly around her shoulders. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked after a while. She nodded, but remained silent.

"What was the nightmare about?"

"M-my family." She whispered.

"What happened?"

"My f-f-father."

"Is that why you ran away?"

"P-partially."

They stayed silent. Then, Hinata started crying again. "Th-thank y-you." She whispered, but Kabuto still caught it.

"What for? You don't want to thank me, I'm a bad person." Kabuto said. He was confused. He had kidnapped her, locked her in a closet, and kept her away from her family. WHY WAS SHE THANKING HIM?!

"N-no, y-y-you a-aren't. Y-you wouldn't have d-done it n-normally." Kabuto was dumbfounded. Hinata was absolutaly right. "But still, why thank me?"

"B-because, y-you h-have been k-kinder to me than a-any one I h-have e-ever m-met. I-including m-my family." She said. Kabuto could tell that sleep was over taking her, because her eyes were slowly closing. He picked her up, and rocked her to sleep. An hour later he was still rocking her. A while ago, she had clutched at his shirt, and she wouldn't let go. So he just kept rocking. And thinking.

She had said to him that he was kinder to her than any one she had ever met, including her family. That didn't seem right to him. His family had hated him, but he did have friends. But it seemed slightly sick to have a man you had never met, and a kidnapper at that, be kinder to you than your own family.

Kabuto decided then and there that he would never let anything bad ever happen to Hinata. He could tell that her past was the reason she was so miserable. So in order to make up for it, he decided to make her future perfect. And suddenly, he knew why he was so protective about her. He knew why he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Kabuto lay Hinata down on his bed, and pulled up the covers, tight around her body. She looked peaceful, snuggled beneath the sheets. Kabuto couldn't help it. He leaned next to her ear, and whispered, "Goodnight my little Hina-hime." Then he kissed her, lightly, on her forehead.

As Kabuto lay on the blowup mattress, drifting off to sleep, he gazed over at Hinata, sleeping peacfully, unaware of what he had done. As his eyelids became heavier, and heavier, Kabuto thought back, and a slow smile spread across his face. Not a smirk, but a true smile of pure bliss. He knew why he felt the way he did around Hinata. It was because he loved her.

Yes, Yakusi Kabuto was in love with Hyuuga Hinata.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note: YES! Finally. I hope you can see why I wanted to write this chapter so badly. Did you like it? Did you think it was corney? R&R to let me know!**


	7. Of Tears and Lockets

**Author's Note: Hey there people! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! Anyway, I am really hoping that you enjoy this chapter! R&R to let me know how you like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: People come on! If I owned Naruto, I would have told you! I don't own Naruto, and most likely, I NEVER WILL!!! Thank you for your time.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: Of Tears and Lockets**

_**Hinata's POV**_

Hinata pulled up the hood to her cloak. It was late summer, and almost a full year that she had been missing, but she didn't want anyone to see her.

She stopped, and rested against a tree, looking up into the sky. She was happy, and she could still remember how she had bugged Kabuto until he had said she could visit Kohona. However, she couldn't go unless she was sure nobody would follow her home. Hinata was sure that nobody would, and even if they did, she could give them the slip.

She marveled at the change she had overcome. She was almost strong enough to beat Kabuto and Itachi at the same time, and she was managing her chakra better than ever. _'I've learned so much, and all thanks to Kabuto and Itachi…it's like I'm a new person." _She thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cloaked figure entered Kohona, and passed down the streets. The person walked straight to the ramen shop.

As they entered, a boy wearing a bright orange jumpsuit looked up. Naruto stared at the cloaked figure. They seemed familiar, but he couldn't place them. However, when the person tapped him on the head, he spun around.

Naruto jumped up, and immediately took a kunai out, and took a defense stance. "Calm down, it's just me Naruto!" the figure squealed. Naruto took a step closer, and squinted hard at the figures' face.

"Hinata! OH MY GAWD! IT'S HINATA!" he screamed as he hugged her. "Its good to see you to Naruto." Hinata said, fighting for breath.

An hour later, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino all knew that Hinata was back. Actually, most of Kohona knew she was back, excluding Kiba and Neji.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata walked up to the figure sitting by the stream. She could see that his eyes were puffy from crying, and he clutched his snow-white dog to his chest.

'_I didn't know he cared so much. Ino told me he was heartbroken when I left, but I never expected…'_

"Kiba?" The boy turned, and gasped with shock. Akamaru, (the dog) started barking.

Hinata felt the breath leave her as her shaggy brunette haired friend grabbed her with a bear-like grip.

"H-Hinata, I m-m-missed y-you!" Kiba sobbed. Hinata hugged him back, just as fiercely. "I missed you to." She said, trying not to cry. Hinata smiled and said, "Lets see Neji."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji's bedroom door was locked. Hinata found an extra key, and unlocked the door.

Neji's room was a complete disaster. Hinata had a hard time trying to discern what everything was. Then she saw him.

Neji's long hair was frizzy and messed up. His normally cold eyes were puffy, and he looked like he hadn't slept for weeks, and he probably hadn't. His clothes were ruffled, and he held a picture in his hands. Even though the glass was stained with teardrops, Hinata could see that it was a picture of herself and Neji when they were about 6 years old.

"Nii-san?" Hinata whispered. Neji didn't respond. Hinata walked up to him, and sat down on the bed next to him. When she put her arm around his shaking shoulders, he looked up.

Neji went pale. He opened his mouth to scream, but all that came out was a strangled sob. "Nii-san." Hinata said, tears shining in her eyes. She flung herself into his arms, and the two cousins hugged each other as if nothing in the world would ever tear them apart again. Neji was crying and saying things like, "I'm sorry," or "I didn't mean what I said. Please forgive me!" And Hinata just cried and hugged him whispering, "I know, I know."

When the two broke apart, it was late afternoon, and the sun was just beginning to set. Hinata and Neji went outside, and talked for about an hour.

Neji told Hinata about the search parties, and how he had waited for her everyday. And Hinata lied and said that she had found a house in the woods, and fixed it. The topics switched and switched until Neji finally had to ask her the question.

"Hinata, where did you get that locket?" Hinata looked down, and blushed. He was talking about her gold locket that was decorated with the Japanese sign for friendship, in light blue paint.

She had gotten the necklace from Kabuto for her birthday, and it had a picture of him and Itachi inside it, but she couldn't tell Neji that.

"I got it in…well…Naruto gave it to me. You just never saw it because I never wore it. I wanted to show it to you after training that day but…" She cut herself off because the hurt look on Neji's face was torture. He looked so sorry and miserable that she couldn't bring herself to say anything more.

After a few minutes of silence, Neji said, "Well, whatever. It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you're here to stay." Hinata gulped.

"Umm, Neji, about that…"

"About what?"

"I…I…"

"What is it Hinata, spit it out." Neji said, starting to get impatient.

"Neji…I…NejiImnotstaying." Hinata said as fast as she could.

"What? I didn't understand a word you just..."

"I'm not staying, Neji."

"What." Neji said, his voice hardening, and lowering to a deadly whisper.

"B-but I-I'll v-visit. I p-promise."

"What do you mean you aren't staying?"

"Neji, I promise, really, I will visit, I swear!"

"But why? Why can't you stay?"

"I…I can't tell you"

"Hinata, why can't you stay?"

"Because…because I…I have to go" Hinata got up, and ran, once again, tears blinding her vision. She could remember the last time she had run down these streets.

"HINATA WAIT!" Neji screamed. This time, someone heard him. Naruto charged straight at Hinata, not wanting her to runoff again. He was almost instantly dispatched, and on the ground. It had happened so quickly that he couldn't even remember Hinata's attack.

Hinata ran on, and didn't look back. The city limits were almost within sight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata turned the last corner, and slammed into Sasuke. Her locket snapped off, and landed on the gravel. Hinata hit the ground with a thump.

"Watch it." Sasuke growled. Yup, same old Sasuke. He was still tall, arrogant, and bitchy. His hair was still raven colored, and in the shape of a duck's ass. His eyes glowed a cold, onyx black. He really hadn't changed at all.

"Sorry." Hinata mumbled. She was about to continue her run when Sasuke told her to wait.

"You dropped…" but suddenly, Sasuke stopped. When Hinata had fallen, and her locket broke loose of the chain, the clasp had been damaged. It fell open in Sasuke's palm, and the two pictures were clearly visible.

Sasuke looked at the pictures, and swore. Hinata grabbed the two bits of locket and prepared to run.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry Sasuke, b-but I really have to…"

"Where did you get this?" Hinata stayed silent. She knew she had been discovered, and that Sasuke was Itachi's younger brother. She was in a dangerous situation, and nobody was going to save her.

She didn't know how to respond until Sasuke grabbed her arm, and slammed her against the wall of the nearest shop. Unfortunately, nobody was around since Hinata had shaken off Naruto and Neji, and all of the stores were closed.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS PICTURE?! DAMNIT, WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ITACHI?! WHERE IS HE?!" Sasuke screamed

"Sasuke, stop it, you're hurting me! Let go!" Hinata yelled back at him. Her head was pounding, and her arm felt as though it had been broken.

"WHERE IS HE?" Sasuke yelled again.

"I said let go!" summoning up all of her strength, Hinata punched Sasuke with her free hand. She hit him right between the eyes. When he let her go, Hinata kicked his groin so hard that he would feel it years later. Then, she ran for her life, out of the gates of Kohona.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabuto saw Hinata coming, and ran out to meet her. She was sobbing hysterically, and her arm was hanging at her side at an odd angle.

"Hinata, what happened? Are you alright?" he asked, fearing the worst.

"I need to see Itachi." She managed to whisper, but Kabuto still caught it. He brought her into the house, and ran off to get Itachi.

Moments later, they returned.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Itachi asked. All Hinata could do was glare at him. Even Kabuto shrank back from the force of her glare.

"Sasuke…he…he found out…" Hinata managed to say after she had controlled her breathing.

"Sasuke…oh my g…Hinata, I'm sorry!" Itachi said, realizing his mistake. He haden't realized that his brother was still in Kohona, and was looking for him. It was almost as if he had sent Hinata to Lord Orochimaru himself, and if that weren't bad enough, it looked like her arm was broken.

"Why?" Hinata whispered, tears falling freely.

"Hinata…I" Itachi said, and he really meant it.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Hinata screamed.

"Hinata, really, I didn't realize! I'm so…Hinata wait!" But Hinata was already gone. She tore through the house, and ran into the backyard. She ran over to the cherry blossom tree by the small pond. She curled up against it, and cried.

She cried for joy of seeing her friends and family again, she cried for her fear of Sasuke's anger, and she cried of pain from her arm.

Eventually, Hinata cried herself to sleep under the cherry blossom tree, by the pond, cool, and still. The moon and stars shone above, as the ever-silent watchers, of all the tears in the world.

Even in sleep, Hinata cried. But as the last tear fell, she could only dream of tears. Tears, and lockets.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Hey people! How do you like the chapter? R&R to let me know! I am sorry if you think it was long. Once again, I want to apologize for not updating sooner!**


End file.
